


everybody wants what they just can't hold

by charleybradburies



Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: (kind of), Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Conversations, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Friends to Lovers, Kings & Queens, M/M, Pregnancy, Sharing a Bed, Surprises, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: AU where Calanthe makes Geralt stay in Cintra.Title from "Nobody Praying For Me" by Seether.Geraskier Week: Day Seven (Destiny).
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Calanthe Fiona Riannon & Jaskier | Dandelion, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Pavetta
Series: Geraskier Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634425
Comments: 12
Kudos: 295





	everybody wants what they just can't hold

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy, kudos, and comment! 
> 
> (And please let me know if you'd like to see more of this storyline!)

"I like this even less than you, witcher," Calanthe growls, and Geralt holds in his doubt, "but my position does require I make some demands."

From the ire in Calanthe's expression, Geralt almost thought there might be more fighting, that she'd do anything in her power to either oust him from her kingdom or procure him for her service. Even Jaskier seemed to be aware of it, far more quiet than usual in his seat next to Geralt's. Mousesack seemed disaffected, Pavetta was at her mother's side and nearing tears, and Eist was perhaps more pleased than Calanthe - but that said little. 

"Presuming the event that my daughter's pregnancy is to term, your _behavior_ earlier this night binds you to the protection of my grandchild." 

That's not really how Geralt would describe relationships between witchers and children of surprise, but even just with eyes meeting his, she looks like she could kill him from behind her desk if he dares defy her. Jaskier's back straightens against his seat, and Geralt moves a hand to his knee as covertly as possible, trying to decide what _he'll_ say before the bard intervenes as he's wont to do.

Calanthe takes a pointed breath. "You can say you don't take sides or _play politics_ but -"

"I have a duty to people, your majesty, just as you do. The Continent-"

" _Cintra_ is no freer from monsters than any other kingdom, should my knowledge serve me well. I do believe it does."

She'll bind him to her service, then. He's not sure why that's what she's decided to be the better option, especially with poor Pavetta looking horribly unhappy about the matter. 

That's what Jaskier picks up on best, of course, and well - he's never quiet for long. 

"Your highness, if I may," he begins, looking to the princess, and Calanthe's dagger eyes get sent his way. "This is _your_ child."

Pavetta's shoulders raise with a breath, but Calanthe jumps in. "You may not, my lord."

Fear splices the scent around the princess, but she angles her head to her mother, emboldened. 

"He was asking _me_ , mother." 

Their fiery expressions meet each other's, and for a moment Geralt worries for the ferocity of their heir. 

Eist's hand comes to rest, ever so gently, on Calanthe's shoulder, and she settles, soothed more than Geralt would have expected. He doesn't waste the energy on being confused, though, as there's some context being given for their announcement of betrothal. 

Pavetta glances back to Jaskier, but then shifts her eyes to Geralt. 

"I wouldn't want to keep you from your duty, but I'd rest easier knowing someone stronger than us can protect my child, especially if they're...like me." 

She still seems nervous, but she's genuine. Jaskier's gaze turns back to Geralt just as everyone else's has, more casual but just as curious.

Geralt sighs, but tries not to sound angry. He did have himself to blame, after all. 

Calanthe speaks again then. 

"Either you leave now and don't return - or you remain in Cintra, take responsibility in my grandchild's life, and have your needs met here."

That keeps his attention, garnering a curt "hmm" of consideration, even if he'd rather it not. Her less-than-subtle look towards Jaskier afterwards probably helps with that. He wonders if she'll try to joke again about Jaskier's coin facilitating Geralt's needs, make some comment about how he could leave unburdened now, without a witcher to pay for, but she doesn't. 

"I suppose you'll be staying as well, unless that's _too_ presumptuous of me."

"Quite surely, your majesty," Jaskier responds without hesitation. "Though more discussion between Geralt and myself is certainly called for."

Geralt wants to emphasize that there's no need for him to do that, to restrict his own life so severely for the sake of staying with his muse, but Geralt is trying to tread carefully with Calanthe, and Jaskier constantly chose to eschew luxuries to travel with him, after all. He'd probably like court life in Cintra more than the rugged life Geralt could provide on the road - perhaps that wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

Geralt's reminded of the hand he'd moved to Jaskier's knee some time ago, by one of the bard's hands coming to rest upon it for a moment, reassuring the witcher of his sincerity. 

Calanthe looks to her right, to Mousesack and Eist. "We'll put them near the castellan's quarters," she declares.

That seems to be that, then, and it would be, if Geralt could leave things be. He can't stop himself from pulling Jaskier's attention from their new chambers barely a moment after they've been left alone. He, too, notices some interesting details about their accommodations, though they're not the same details - the single, although very large, bed, as opposed to the paintings on the walls, firstly. 

"Jaskier," he starts, and the bard turns around with a sweet smile, his focus back on Geralt. It suddenly feels overwhelming, too burningly certain, somehow _different_ , new.

"You don't have to stay here with me. There won't be much adventure within these walls, anyway." 

A flash of hurt pierces Jaskier's pleasant scent, a hurt his face doesn't relay. 

"It's been a decade, Geralt, really. More than that! You can't possibly - well, I suppose _you_ could possibly, but _still_ \- you can't possibly think I'm still with you for an adventure I can't make for myself."

His voice attempts to be light, a teasing criticism, but by the time he stops for more than a second it sounds like a wounded whine. "Besides, you'll be miserable alone here without me. You don't like people."

The bluntness gets a chuckled "hmm" from Geralt, but he's unsure how else to respond. More, he's unsure what he expected from a man who'd followed him into situations far worse on his terms than caring for a royal heir. A career in tutelage or something of the sort would befit him - and especially in Calanthe's castle, was safer than constantly traveling to perform. 

Geralt wasn't sure what he was trying to convince either of them to want.

"You want me to leave, don't you?" Jaskier asks, voice softer than before, shifting towards sadness. Geralt winces.

"You don't have to do that, either."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Geralt. A direct and honest answer, please."

Jaskier has his hands on his hips, his lute leaning against the wall behind him, next to his bags and Geralt's, his scent full of worry - too close to fear for Geralt's preferences, and so rarely present, let alone primary, for Jaskier.

"You're not bound to my wishes, but," Geralt starts, getting a soft scoff from the bard, "I'd prefer...for you to stay."

Jaskier releases a pleased-sounding sigh, and his worry dissipates. The note of it turns Geralt's stomach, but not unpleasantly.

"Was that truly so hard, now?" Jaskier asks, his voice soft and a bit teasing again, and he starts to undo his doublet, readying for their first night in these fancy chambers.

"Yes," Geralt answers, and Jaskier laughs.


End file.
